familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Covington, Kentucky
Covington is a city in Kenton County, Kentucky. It is located at the confluence of the Ohio and Licking rivers. Cincinnati, Ohio, lies to its north across the Ohio and Newport, Kentucky, to its east across the Licking. Part of the Cincinnati–Northern Kentucky metropolitan area, Covington had a population of 40,640 at the time of the 2010 U.S. census, making it the 5th-most-populous city in Kentucky.Covington, Kentucky QuickFacts U.S. Census Bureau. Retrieved March 11, 2013. It is one of its county's two seats, along with Independence. History ]] In 1814 when John Gano, Richard Gano, and Thomas Carneal purchased The Point, of land on the west side of the Licking River at its confluence with the Ohio, from Thomas Kennedy for $50,000 and founded the European-American town of Covington.Our History City of Covington. Retrieved March 11, 2013. The city was formally incorporated by the Kentucky General Assembly a year later. Stewart Iron Works was established in 1862 and became the largest iron fence maker in the world. Covington experienced growth during most of the 19th century, only to decline during the Great Depression and the middle 20th century. The city has seen some redevelopment during the late 20th and early 21st centuries. Long the most populous city in Kenton County, Covington Blue Sox In 1913, city leaders tried to acquire a baseball franchise in the Class D Blue Grass League; the Cincinnati Reds, whose park was just five miles away across the Ohio River, decided against the move. Instead (after several larger cities backed out), Covington was awarded a team in the new "outlaw" circuit, the Federal League. The city raised $13,500, with $6,000 budgeted to build the ballpark. Bernard Wisehall, a prominent local architect, designed Federal Park (also known as Riverbreeze Park) with a capacity to 6,000. The playing field (bounded by East 2nd Street, East 3rd Street, Madison Avenue and Scott Boulevard ) was tiny, believed to be smallest for any pro baseball park ever built: just 194 feet down the right-field line, 267 feet to dead center and 218 feet down the left-field line. (Modern rules dictate no pro ballpark may have a fence closer than 325 feet, even down the foul lines.) Construction did not begin until a month before Opening Day; after starting the season on a long road trip, the Blue Sox managed to sell out their home opener in early May, with thousands of fans turned away. However, the Covington area did not have the population to support such an ambitious endeavor; although drawing 6,000 fans to their opener, the Blue Sox could only manage an average attendance of 650 for the remainder of their initial nine-game home stand. By June, Covington was seeing only a few hundred fans per contest (all told, the Blue Sox drew about 14,000 to their twenty home games). On June 26, the team moved to Kansas City and ownership of the team reverted to creditors. Federal Park was used for other events the next few years (including boxing and auto polo), but was torn down in 1919, with a tobacco warehouse put up in its place. (The Kenton County Circuit courthouse occupies the spot today.) Covington has not hosted a professional team in any sport since. Neighborhoods Covington claims 19 distinct neighborhoods, ranging in population from several hundred to 10,000 people. Many of the neighborhoods are located in 12 historic districts that are predominantly found in the northern portion of the city. Most of the neighborhoods have active resident associations or block watches that are dedicated to involving residents in strengthening their neighborhoods, improving safety, housing, and beautification. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, Covington has a total area of , of which is land and (3.88%) is water. Climate Covington is located within a climatic transition zone; it is nestled within the southern end of the humid continental climate zone and the northern periphery of the humid subtropical climate of the Upland South, with hot, humid summers and cool winters. Evidence of both a humid subtropical and humid continental climate can be found here, particularly noticeable by the presence of plants indicative of each climatic region; for example, the Southern magnolia (Magnolia grandiflora) from the subtropics and the blue spruce from cooler regions are successful landscape plants in and around Covington. |date=August 2010 }} Demographics ]] |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the census of 2000, there were 43,370 people, 18,257 households, and 10,132 families residing in the city. The population density was 3,301.3 people per square mile (1,274.4/km²). There were 20,448 housing units at an average density of 1,556.5 per square mile (600.8/km²). The racial makeup of the city was 87.05% White, 10.14% African American, 0.24% Native American, 0.34% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.63% from other races, and 1.57% from two or more races. Hispanics or Latinos of any race were 1.38% of the population. There were 18,257 households out of which 28.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 34.3% were married couples living together, 16.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 44.5% were non-families. 36.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.0% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.31 and the average family size was 3.08. , looking towards Covington]] The age distribution was 25.9% under the age of 18, 10.0% from 18 to 24, 33.3% from 25 to 44, 19.0% from 45 to 64, and 11.9% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females there were 95.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.0 males. The median income for a household in the city was $30,735, and the median income for a family was $38,307. Males had a median income of $31,238 versus $24,487 for females. The per capita income for the city was $16,841. About 15.5% of families and 18.4% of the population were below the poverty line, including 25.0% of those under age 18 and 13.4% of those age 65 or over. Covington has some of the least expensive real estate in Kentucky; the median house price in Covington is around $95,430, while the median house price for Kentucky as a whole is $124,100. Top employers According to Covington's 2009 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Covington CAFR Retrieved March 11, 2013 the top employers in the city are: (Does not include Internal Revenue Service with employment of approximately 4,000) Transportation Bus Transit is served by TANK.TANK Destinations Transit Authority of Northern Kentucky. Retrieved March 11, 2013. Air Covington is served by Cincinnati/Northern Kentucky International Airport (CVG), which is the largest airport in the state, and is hub to passenger airline Delta Air Lines and headquarters of its Delta Private Jets. The airport is one of DHL Aviation's three super-hubs, serving destinations throughout the Americas, Europe, Africa, and Asia, making it the 7th busiest airport in the U.S. and 36th in the world based on passenger and cargo operations. CVG is also a focus city for Frontier Airlines and is the largest O&D airport and base for Allegiant Air, along with home to a maintenance for American Airlines subsidiary PSA Airlines and Delta Air Lines subsidiary Endeavor Air. Economy Principal employers According to Covington's 2015 Comprehensive Annual Financial Report,City of Covington CAFR. (PDF) . Retrieved on October 16, 2016. the principal employers in the city are: Historic churches .]] *Cathedral Basilica of the Assumption in Covington *Holy Cross Roman Catholic Church *Latonia Christian Church *Mother of God Parish (Covington, KY) *Saint Augustine Catholic Church *Saint John the Evangelist Catholic Church in the Lewisburg Historic District *Trinity Episcopal Church (Covington, Kentucky) *Eastside Church of the Nazarene *First Christian Church Covington *Madison Avenue Christian Church Notable people * Mike Battaglia, NBCSports analyst and long time Kentucky Derby announcer, was born in Latonia. * Gary Bauer, former Republican presidential hopeful, was born in Covington. * Daniel Carter Beard, youth leader; his life-size bronze statue, created by sculptor Kenneth Bradford, stands in town. * Adrian Belew, musician, vocalist and guitarist of King Crimson since early 1980s, was born in Covington. * Gail Borden, inventor of condensed milk, lived in Covington during his childhood. * Chuck Bradley, American player of gridiron football * Jamour Chames, visual artist, was born in Covington."Interview with Artist Jamour Chames". Noragouma.com. Retrieved on October 16, 2016. * Steve Cauthen, U.S. Racing Hall of Fame jockey, was born in Covington. *Bob Charles, Australian politician, member of the Australian House of Representatives, was born in Covington. *Byrd Spilman Dewey, author and Florida pioneer. *Asa Drury, educator, Baptist minister and first superintendent of Covington public schools. * Frank Duveneck, realist painter, born in Covington. *Mitch English, national television personality, a host of The Daily Buzz also featured in theatrical releases and other television programs, was born in Covington. * Henry Forrest, U.S. Racing Hall of Fame Thoroughbred racehorse trainer, was born in Covington. * Frederick William Franz, religious leader and theologian, 4th president of the Jehovah's Witnesses, was born in Covington. * Haven Gillespie, songwriter, remembered primarily for "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town", was born in Covington. * Joe Heving, Major League Baseball player. * Nannie Emory Holding, Covington native, was a 30-year superintendent and the namesake of the former Holding Institute boarding school in Laredo, Texas. * Daniel Henry Holmes, businessman and founder of D.H. Holmes in 1849 in New Orleans; department store was largest in the South at his death; he built Holmesdale, a 32-room mansion, in Covington and lived here part-time. * David Justice, Major League Baseball player, graduated from Covington Latin School. * Durward Kirby, television personality, best known as co-host of ''Candid Camera, was born in Covington. * Jared Lorenzen, professional football quarterback, backup to Eli Manning for Super Bowl XLII champion New York Giants, was born in Covington. * Randy Marsh, Major League Baseball umpire, graduated from Covington Holmes High School. * Una Merkel, film and Tony Award-winning stage actress, was born in Covington. * Lee Roy Reams, Broadway actor, was born in Covington. * George Remus, lawyer and bootlegger during the Prohibition era. * Jack Roush, champion NASCAR owner of Roush Fenway Racing team, was born in Covington. * Patricia Scott, All-American Girls Professional Baseball League pitcher, was born in Covington. * William Wright Southgate, northern Kentucky Congressman. * John W. Stevenson, Governor and Senator. * Ron Ziegler, White House Press Secretary during President Richard Nixon's administration, was born in Covington. See also *List of cities and towns along the Ohio River *Carneal House Gallery Image:CovingtonKY JARoeblingBridge.jpg|John A. Roebling Suspension Bridge Image:Trinity Episcopal Church Covington Kentucky.jpg|Historic Trinity Episcopal Church File:MotherOfGod.jpg|Mother of God Catholic Church File:EmeryRow.jpg|Emery Row File:MainStrasseHD.jpg|MainStrasse Village File:MutterGottesHistoricDistrict.jpg|Mutter Gottes Historic District References External links * CovingtonUSA, online newspaper * Historical Images and Texts of Covington, Kentucky * Mortimer Murray Benton, First Mayor of Covington, Kentucky * Oldest House in Covington, Ky. Built 1798 * Garrard Street, circa 1890 * Northern Kentucky Roller Derby * Railroads of Cincinnati and Northern Kentucky * Austinburg Neighborhood Association * South Covington Community Action Association * Old Seminary Square Neighborhood Association * [https://news.google.com/newspapers?nid=qdelZCX8GBYC Covington Journal,] Google news archive. —PDFs of 873 issues, dating from 1849 to 1876. Category:Covington, Kentucky Category:1815 establishments in Kentucky